


The Voice In Your Head

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: When Maura wakes up with Jane, things are different for her. Will she be able to resist temptation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nandassi7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nandassi7).



> This is part of my collection of Rizzles one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/VMRiwVvJbx

Maura had completely forgotten Jane had spent the night, so when she woke up from a rather pleasant dream, featuring the tall, dark haired, Italian detective, she hadn't expected a response when she said her name dreamily. "Jane," Maura had uttered with a quiet sigh.

At hearing her name come from the honey blonde's lips, Jane opened one eye to look at her. Jane fumbled around a moment, looking for Maura's hand to hold. Eventually, she found it. "Good morning, Maur," she said, as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it only to release it again after.

Maura didn't dare open her eyes. It was almost too much for her to just hear Jane's voice. It was just as deep and rough as it always was, but with an extra edge from the sleepy haze that comes with just waking up. Maura had never been turned on so early in the morning before, and she really hadn't expected it would be Jane's voice that changed that. But it was, and it was working wonders for her mood already. Must be the excess of dopamine.

"What, you're not going to say 'good morning' to me?" Jane asked of Maura as she stretched out and put an arm over Maura's torso. Maura finally opened her eyes, and was greeted with the sight of Jane's tangled curls and her smile.

Maura smiled wide, so unused to seeing her best friend so happy in the morning. That and she was getting more fond of the idea of waking up next to Jane on a more regular basis. "Good morning, Jane," Maura said after a moment. "Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful." Maura got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, wondering what had Jane so chipper this morning. Could she have had a similar dream to her own? No, that was silly. She just woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. _Yeah, your bed_ , that little voice in her head teased. Maura tried to stop thinking about it and worked on making the coffee.

Just before she was about to pick up the coffee pot and pour a cup for Jane, her eyes were covered. "Guess who?"

"Angela? Nina? Frankie?"

"Maura!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't cover my own eyes."

Jane turned her around so they were looking at each other and their smiles turned into laughs. "Jane? Are you wearing one of my shirts?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wear the same thing to work today."

"That's probably a smart choice." _Come on, tell her how hot you think she looks._ It was that voice again. Maura remained quiet, despite how insistent the voice was becoming. "It looks nice on you," she said, like it was an afterthought. Maybe that would be enough for the voice to leave her alone.

"Thanks, Maur. So, coffee?"

"Right." Maura had been distracted by Jane's arrival and her choice of clothing. Her shirt on Jane and those short shorts she always slept in, though a fashion disaster, were looking rather nice to Maura this morning. Maura slid Jane's coffee over to her with a slightly shaking hand. This, of course, caused a bit to splash out and onto the shirt of Maura's that Jane was wearing.

"Maura, are you okay?"

"Jane, get the shirt off, I need to get the stain out. It's one of my favorites and I can't have it ruined."

"Okay. I'll just go change. I'll be right back."

"No, there's no time for that. I need to handle this as soon as possible." As Maura said that, she began unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom up. Jane just watched her and wondered what was up with her friend this morning. She hoped whatever was weird with Maura wasn't her fault.

Maura had gotten all the buttons undone and began to pull the shirt off Jane's arms. This action had brought her closer to Jane, who was looking at her with the utmost concern. Maura paused as she met Jane's dark brown eyes. _Do it!_ This time she let the voice win. She let go of the shirt and let it hang on Jane's arms as Maura captured Jane's face in her hands and kissed her like she had been dying to do since the moment she woke up.

"Feel better?" Jane asked after Maura pulled away from her. Maura was surprised to see Jane smiling at her. She swore she was going to bolt through the door as fast as she could, but she hadn't. She was smiling. She liked it. Maura let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"You should have told me you liked me."

"Maura, just friends don't do the 'guess who' thing. That's basic flirting 101. I dreamt about you last night. That wasn't real 'friendly' either."

"Oh my god, did we fight?"

"That's not what I meant, Maura."

"Oh. In that case, in the interest of full disclosure, I dreamt about you too. I dream about you a lot." This was the point of the conversation where Jane realized she was still standing in the middle of Maura's kitchen in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt, her bra and her shorts.

"Maybe you could tell me about some of your dreams after work."

"Right, of course."

"I'd like to talk about them now, but I thought we might end up late, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I think I figured that one out, Jane." They smiled at each other again.

"Let's get ready, okay?"

"Okay." _I should really listen to that voice more often,_ Maura thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation that takes place after Jane and Maura get home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two as requested from nandassi7. I hope you enjoy it.

Jane came home from work with Maura again. This time there was a different connotation. They had an important conversation to have. What exactly had Maura been dreaming about her? 

"So, Maur," Jane began. Maura sat down on the couch and Jane took up the rest of the space by lounging there and resting her head in Maura's lap. "Tell me about these dreams you've been having." 

Maura smiled down at an excited Jane who was waiting for Maura's stories. She was just like a big kid sometimes. "Well they all start with this gorgeous dark haired woman." 

Jane moved one of her hands and lightly punched Maura's side. "Come on Maur, I know they're about me. Get to the good stuff," Jane teased. 

Maura rolled her eyes. "Alright. Well the first one I had was very innocent." 

"There are some that aren't?" Jane raised an eyebrow, still teasing the honey blonde. 

"Jane, do you want me to tell you or not?" 

"Go on, I'll be good." 

"So, the first one, we were watching some movie and you fell asleep on me." 

"That's it?" 

"Yes. I didn't really know how I felt about you then." 

"And when you did?" 

"They got a little more obvious, but they haven't gotten to the kind of dreams you're thinking about. They've come close, but I always wake up. Something to do with my circadian rhythm." 

"Maur, please don't bring science into this, unless it's chemistry." Another teasing joke from Jane, this one going right over Maura's head. 

"Chemistry? What does that have to do with-” 

"Just, tell me another one of your dreams. Okay?"

"Okay. Do you want to hear about the one I had last night?" 

"Yes I do." Jane perked up again, ready to hear the story that finally led Maura to kiss her this morning. 

"We were here, on my couch. I had suggested you spend the night."

"So far this sounds like exactly what happened yesterday." 

"Then you took it to mean something a bit different and you moved over and uh, you straddled my lap." 

"You mean like this?" Jane sat up and put her legs on either side of Maura. Maura nodded. This was not the kind of story telling she was used to. "Then what did I do?" Jane had to prompt her to continue. 

"Then, um, then you kissed me and I put my hands in your hair." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura, holding her face in her hands, and Maura responded by putting her hands in Jane's hair, catching on to what Jane was doing. 

When Jane pulled away she hovered hardly an inch away from Maura's mouth and prompted her again. "What next?"

"You, you touched me. You ran a hand up my leg, moving my skirt up, and you put your other hand under the bottom of my shirt. That's where it stopped. I keep waking up before anything else." Maura was glad her story time was over. She was nervous telling Jane all the things she dreamt about her, even in just that one particular dream. 

"Have you ever wanted it to continue?" Jane asked, one hand moving to Maura's leg, the other toying with the bottom of her shirt. Unable to just say it, Maura nodded again this time with more intensity. "Well if you don't mind, I think I'll improvise the rest from here on out." 

"I just, I don't want it to go that far yet," Maura managed to say before Jane continued. 

"Honey, I won't do a thing you don't want me to do. Just let me know if I go too far, alright?" 

"Okay." 

Jane let her hands continue exploring Maura's body, occasionally pausing to kiss her as a form of reassurance. Pretty soon Maura was doing the same. Maura had interlocked her hands at the small of Jane's back, securing their closeness, and Jane focused her full attention on kissing Maura and making her feel loved. 

"You are staying the night again, aren't you," Maura asked in between kisses.

"I might need a change of clothes this time, but yes, I'll stay if you want me to." 

"I want you to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few times of staying over Maura convinces Jane to go shopping so she can keep some clothes over at her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional chapter as requested.

"Ja-ane," Maura called from the kitchen.

  
Jane knew that tone of voice. Maura wanted to go shopping, and she wanted to take her too. Jane sighed, hoping she could get herself out of this. Then she yelled back a reply as she came out of the bathroom. "I'm not going shopping, Maur."

  
"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?" Maura asked Jane as she came out to the kitchen, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

  
"You had that, 'I want to get you to do something you don't want to do', voice. That usually means shopping."

  
"Well, you're right. I want to go shopping and I'm taking you with me whether you like it or not. You really need to get some new clothes, especially for when you stay over. I'm not lending you a new shirt everyday." Maura smiled. She really didn't mind all that much, it just seemed like a good excuse to get Jane to agree to go shopping.

  
"Fine. I'll go shopping, but I'm going to be hoping all day for a call about a homicide."   
"As long as you don't go and commit one just to get out of it," Maura replied.

  
So, after a cup of coffee, Maura dragged Jane shopping. Maura picked out the most eye catching colors and Jane kept brushing her choices off for dark purples, greens and blues. She claimed that Maura's choices would make her stick out or that she could be seen from space.

  
Maura did convince Jane to get a couple of brighter shirts, one red and one orange. Maura loved how Jane looked in the red one. When she first came out with it on, Maura wanted to pin her up against the dressing room door and kiss her. She didn't, but she wanted to.

  
Finally, after picking out a total of six shirts, and a new pair of pants, they went back to Maura's house. With Maura's supervision, Jane diligently hung up her new clothes and Maura gave her approval after a job well done. "See that didn't hurt you, now did it?"

  
Jane smirked. "No, but I still don't like it, and there's nothing that will change that, Maur. Nothing."

  
"Even if it means staying over more often? Spending the night? It can even be in the same bed if you're nice." Maura smiled and Jane leaned in and kissed her.

  
"I still hate shopping," Jane said quietly, after pulling away from Maura.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I take requests on here as well.


End file.
